Dla Jednego Marzenia Tysiąc
by KatarzynPleopucja
Summary: Rzecz dzieje się po tym, jak Leloucha wspomnienia są zmienione przez jego ojca. Jednak nie na długo... Na początku trochę przydługo o Rolo. Całość abstrakcyjnie, niezbyt realnie, średnio kanonicznie, chyba sporo "zabawy językiem".


Lelouch Lamperouge czekał w kolejce.  
Nareszcie...  
– Jednego rollo na wynos, proszę – Luluh rzekł szybko.  
Sprzedawca zwinnie owinął naleśnik w sreberko.  
Chłopiec kroki swe skierował na teren szkolny, musiał zdążyć!  
Stał tam. Jego sztuczny, wynaturzony brat! Na korytarzu, przed klasą.  
– Mam dla ciebie rollo, Rollo – powiedział uprzejmie i wręczył osrebrzonego naleśnika.  
Uczniowie, którzy zespotowali to zajście albo chowali usta w dłoniach albo wybuchali niecenzuralnym śmiechem.  
Rollo nie był zachwycony. Machnął ramieniem, zdesperowany, pozwalając by część surówki wyleciała ze zrolowanego naleśnika, z rollo, ale też i z Rollo – z jego samego coś przez ten gest złości wyleciało, uleciało, zubożyło go.  
– Bracie! – krzyknął na granicy płaczu. – Wszak wiesz, że wszyscy widzą aluzję! Mógłbyś mi wreszcie przestać kupować rollo?  
Starał się nie patrzeć na przechodzące, rozchichotane demony. Lubujące się z zasysania emocji, które aż pulsowały z głowy uczniaka, i Aluzji, która pulsowała ze srebrnego zawiniątka w jego dłoni.  
– Ależ... – zaczął niezwykle uprzejmie Lelouch – wszak uwielbiasz te naleśniki, bracie! Jakże mógłbym ci ich nie kupować! Nie patrz na innych, nie mogę zdzierżyć myśli, że uczniowie naszej szkoły śmieją się z jakichś Aluzji. Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi, pokaż im, że jesteś twardziel! Że jesteś twardy, naleśnikowy Rollo i jesz rollo, kiedy ci się to podoba, a nie jak przedtem, skryty szczelnie w szafie! Pokażmy światu, że się nie boisz!  
Rollo spuścił głowę. Przemowy jego brata były tak motywacyjne i dotykające skrytego heroizmu wewnętrznego, gdzieś tam w szafie...  
– Ale czy chociaż mógłbyś tego nie robić tuż po zajęciach i to w przerwie obiadowej? Wtedy najwięcej ludzi się tu pałęta, wychodzą z klas, szydzą ze mnie wzrokiem i poza tym idąc na obiad wyczuleni są na żywieniowe aspekty mej egzystencji... – rzekł już spokojnie.  
Luluh położył swą potężną dłoń, na barku brata.  
– Bracie, masz jeść o normalnych, obiadowych porach. Nie zamknięty w szafie i ze szczelnie zasłoniętymi oknami w całym domostwie, ale też nie w szkole za późno lub za wcześnie! Na obiad! Rollo zasługuje na rollo na obiad, rozumiesz mnie, bracie?  
Rollo rzekł, że chyba tak, rollo zaś puścił oczko do Leloucha.  
Luluh oddalił się swobodnym krokiem, dając przestrzeń Rollo do zjedzenia obiadu. Chłopak niepewnie stał przy szafkach szkolnych, jedną ręką trzymając drzwiczek, inaczej jeszcze nie potrafił. Musiał mieć pewność, że jeśli nie wytrzyma psychicznie, to w każdej chwili może dokończyć swego rollo schowany w szafce.  
Demony roześmiany oczyma obserwowały jego ucztę, kierując się na własną, a głód swój podniecając Emocjami i Aluzją.  
Żywot Rollo w szkole był niezwykle ciężki...

Luluh rozparł się na ławce. Pogratulował sobie pomysłu. Skoro on i Rollo muszą udawać braci, niechaj tak będzie. Przynajmniej znalazł sposób by torturować tego knypka. Regularnie zwalniał się na pięć minut przed końcem lekcji, tuż przed przerwą obiadową. Leciał do budy z kebabami, wyposażał się w rollo i zdążał dokładnie na dzwonek, by w towarzystwie wścibskich i śmiejących się uczniaków, przekazać ostentacyjnie naleśnika swemu brata.  
I dzięki temu wywołać w nim makabryczne przeżycia wewnętrzne. _Makabra-story. _Tak ten swój genialny plan Lelouch nazwał. Medialność oraz chwytliwe nazwy miał już rozpracowane w małym paluszku dzięki swemu drugiemu wcieleniu.  
Rozparł się wygodniej i pozwolił, by Słonko grzało mu w twarz.

Posiadał Lelouch także swą siostrzyczkę. Prawdziwą! Płynęła w nich królewska krew, o to to! O taką krew dbać sobie można! A Rollo niech żre twe swoje rollo i się nimi niech wypcha. Sprytnie też przemyślał sprawę Luluh pod kątem zbliżenia emocjonalnego ze sztucznym bratem. Wmówił mu, że dopóki Rollo nie przezwycięży swego strachu przed publicznym jedzeniem rollo, to nie będzie on na tyle dojrzały emocjonalnie, by móc zbliżyć się do Leloucha. Spryt tkwił w tym, że Lelouch miał stuprocentową pewność, iż Rollo nigdy nie przestanie się tego bać, więc przez resztę dnia mógł balować z siostrą, kumplami albo niszczyć Imperium Brytyjskie.

– O, witaj Suzaku!  
– Cześć, Lelouch! – przywitał go przyjaciel.  
Sprawę z Suzaku miał już rozwiązaną. Na szczęście po serii przykrych wydarzeń, Suzaku spadł z drzewa i stracił pamięć. Wywalili go więc z woja, a Luluh go przygarnął. Na szczęście jego wspomnienia z dzieciństwa przetrwały, więc pozostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi.  
– Co robisz?  
Suzaku podrapał się po głowie.  
– Rozwiązuje Sudoku, ale... beznadziejnie mi to idzie!  
Suzaku zamknął oczy. Obaj zaśmiali się miło i po przyjacielsku.  
_Bo jesteś głupi... _pomyślał Lelouch.  
Nieopodal, przy stole, siedziała Nanaly.  
– Witaj, Nanaly!  
– Witaj, braciszku! Patrz, czego nauczyła mnie pani pokojówka!  
– No, proszę... czyżby to origami?  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego miło.  
– Tak, robię z papieru ptaszki! Pani pokojówka powiedziała, że jak zrobię ich tysiąc, to spełni się moje marzenie!  
Lelouch lekko się zaśmiał i wstał od stołu, by coś zjeść.

Lelouch dobrze pamiętał dzień, w którym Suzaku stracił pamięć. Był przy tym, a nawet stał się bezpośrednim sprawcą upadku rycerzyka z drzewa. Było to kilkanaście dni po tym, gdy Rollo oficjalnie zaczął bawić się w jego brata.  
Obaj, Luluh i Sudoku, zostali zaproszeni na wystawny bal wyprawiany przez Schneizela el Britannia.  
Pamiętał tę sztywną atmosferę, gdy po krótkiej, rzeczowej, acz zgęstniającej nudę i przymulającej przemowie gospodarza Schneizela lokaje odkryli półmiski. Daniem głównym jak zawsze okazał się sznycel. Panował na stole, on królował!  
Lelouch, siedzący daleko od innych sukcesorów i Suzaku Kuruguri, zasłyszał jak pewna przytomna i obeznana w temacie dama szeptała do swej sąsiadki przy stole:  
– To nie jest problem braku oryginalności Schneizela! On po prostu serwując sznycle chce pokazać, kto tak naprawdę tu rządzi! Podkreśla swą wysoką pozycję w sukcesji do tronu! Chce nam przekazać subtelnie i wyrafinowanie, iż tak jak tu na stole rządzi i rozpycha się sznycel, tak Schneizel niebawem królować będzie w Brytanii. Tak, moja droga, to nie brak oryginalności, to kunszt, a zarazem podprogowa manipulacja!  
Lelouch pokręcił głową. Mocno nadział swój sznycel na widelec, patrząc z lubością na wyciekające z niego soki.  
Zastanawiał się ilu idiotów z jego rodziny już wie, że był to on krył się za maską Zero, a następnie, że tatuś wymazał mu pamięć swym geasem, jednak on sobie wszystko przypomniał! Ale o tym jak sobie przypomniał... to już innym razem.  
Schneizel na pewno... dlatego Lelouch dostał tu zaproszenie.  
Teraz! Udało mu się złapać kontakt wzrokowy z Suzaku. Le Britannia nachylił się nad stołem i poruszając swymi jedwabnymi, nakremowanymi wargami coś rycerzykowi powiedział. Suzaku pokręcił głową i wlepił mordercze spojrzenie w Zero.  
A więc ten już wie... ciekawe czy to właśnie przed chwilą Schneizel go wtajemniczył, zdradzając z łatwością taką tajemnicę, jakby upuszczał naperfumowaną chusteczkę, czy też już stało się to przed ucztą. Bowiem jeszcze dzisiaj na lekcjach Sudoku i Luluh dogadywali się świetnie i tylko z jednej strony biła nuta fałszywości – ze strony Luluha-Zero-już-uświadomionego-przez-swój-własny-umysł-czyli-pamiętającego-że-był-Zero-mimo-użycia-Geassa-przez-jego-fathera.  
Lelouch zaciętym spojrzeniem się odgroził i dziarskim ruchem ramienia przypuścił atak łyżką na wnętrze swej paszczy, nasycając się pełną łychą powideł, przeżuwając te wszystkie powijaki, jakie teraz w umyśle mu przemykały.  
Nie mógł nadto zdzierżyć, że dostał takie słabe miejsce na uczcie połączonej z balem!  
Tańce się zaczęły.  
Odtańczył dynamicznego fokstrota z Euphie i musiał przysiąść.  
– Co się stało? – zapytała go, gdy cały mokry i blady starał się usiąść na ławie. – Źle się czujesz, Lulu? – pomogła mu zająć miejsce.  
– Nie, ja tylko... – wystękał – szybko się męczę...  
– O... – zasłoniła usta swą bezbronną ręką Euphie. – Pozwolisz więc, że zatańczę z kim innym?  
_A tańcz se kobieto z kim chcesz..._ Mentalnie stwierdził, a następnie w pełni realnie:  
– Tak, oczywiście, Euphie. Tańcz z kim chcesz, lecz uważnie dobieraj partnerów.  
Zaśmiała się i oddała w wir fokstrota.  
– Boże... co za głupi taniec... – rzekł do siebie Lelouch, przecierając lśniące od potu czoło.  
Nagle jakiś cień nakrył go. To co go wywołało, przybyło jak burzowa chmura.  
– Kimkolwiek jesteś odejdź... przez ciebie się nie opalę.  
– Lelouch – Suzaku rzekł. – Jak zawsze cięty język, rozgałęziony język dwulicowego gada.  
Luluh westchnął. Był przygotowany na to spotkanie. Wyjął zza pazuchy jakiś zeszycik.  
– Masz, Suzaku. Porób sobie Sudoku i daj mi spokój...  
Nie zdążył nic innego powiedzieć ani zrobić. Rycerzyk z rozedrganymi nozdrzami targnął się na harmonię jego marynarki. Chwycił za nią i rzucił Lelouchem na stół ze sznyclami. Wpierw jednak rzucony człowiek odtańczył śliski taniec gada w rytm łupiącego fokstrota i wykonał salto. Kończąc swe popisy wywrotką stołu i zanurzeniem się w sznyclowe powijaki i powidła powijakowe.  
Nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, lecz Luluh kątem oka przyuważył, iż Schneizal kątem oka obserwuje całe zajście. Oczywiście resztę uwagi poświęcając na marnotrawienie słów w dufnych, nie mających głębszego sensu dyskursach.  
Luluh wstał i otrzepał się. Trochę wypluł, trochę zaś przełknął natrętnego i wszędobylskiego sznycla.  
– Aaa!  
Lelouch rozszerzył ślepia. Suzaku biegł na niego. Troczył ślinę z ust.  
Pchnął go na ścianę! Lelouch obił sobie kręgosłup po czym rozpoczął szyki sprint na korytarze, poza salą balową. Na ułamek sekundy po tym, Suzaku wjechał pięścią w ścianę, robiąc w niej dziurę.  
Lelouch wypadł na korytarze boczne, pognał do łazienki.  
– Zero! – wrzasnął za nim przyjaciel. – Nie uciekniesz mi!  
Luluh zajął szybko kabinę ubikacyjną i zamknął się od środka. Jeszcze nie widział tak szybko zamykającego się łańcuszka! I na sekundę po tym to szarpnięcie!  
– Lelouch! Wychodź tchórzu! Już wiem, że znów ze mną igrałeś w budzie!  
Luluh padł na klapę sedesu, poluzowując kołnierzyk. Na szczęście przestrzeń pod i nad drzwiami była zbyt mała, by się przez nią przecisnąć. W końcu się rycerzykowi znudzi... Może nie jest to zbyt przyjemny sposób na spędzenie balu, ale jeśli wymaga tego bezpieczeństwo, przesiedzi tu całą noc.  
Znowu szarpnięcie!  
Tak głośny odgłos przeraził Leolucha... No cóż... teraz przynajmniej można bezpiecznie poigrać sobie z rycerzyka. Luluh zatarł rączki, ale tylko mentalnie.  
– Hej, Suzaku! Słyszałem, że król naszej Brytanii ustanowił pewien dekret!  
Za drzwiami ucichło.  
– Awansuje tych rycerzy do najwyższej rangi, którzy wygrają tegoroczne mistrzostwa Sudoku!  
Za drzwiami stała niebezpieczna, niebezpieczna cisza.  
– Ale spokojnie. Ty jesteś taki głupi, że w rzędzie stawiasz dziewiątkę i szóstkę, a potem zastawiasz się półgodziny czy to nie błąd, bo przecież sześć to odwrotne dziewięć!  
Lelouch zaśmiał się jak szaleniec, szydząc ze swego wroga.  
I wnet szarpnięcie! Potężne jak nigdy!  
Drzwi wygięły się na zewnątrz! Dyszenie Suzaku było wszędobylskie! Ciągnął drzwi regularnym ruchem aż nie powstała szczelina! Lelouch wcisnął się za spłuczkę, patrząc na zżółciałe i przekrwione ze złości oko przyjaciela.  
– Hej, he he, Suzaku! To był tylko taki przyjacielski żarcik! Jak coś takiego mogło cię urazić?  
Pracował smoczym językiem jak mógł najlepiej, jednak Suzaku nie dał się zwieść. Przez wąską szparę przecisnął długie ramię i machając na oślep starał się wyciągnąć Leloucha. Osaczona ofiara dyszała, ale i drapieżnik nie szczędził oddechów!  
Suzaku powrócił do ciągnięcia, cofając rękę. W końcu trzasnęło! Suzaku wyrwał drzwi z zawiasami, wgryzł się w ramię kolegi i szarpnięciem szyi wyciągnął go z kryjówki. Luluh chciał wskoczyć do kolejnej kabiny... może gniew Suzaku zelżał i teraz nie da rady już przełamać odrzwi.  
– Dość zabawy, Zero! Myślałeś, że chowając się za tym tandetnym kaskiem zyskasz sobie przymilność Japończyków!  
Luluha zatkało...  
Jak śmiał podważyć medialne oddziaływanie kasku, którego design sam skrupulatnie opracował.  
– Ty gnido! – zawył Zero.  
Było tam takie wystawne okno w tej łazience. Niemalże witraż...

Na zewnątrz pałacyku Schneizela sowa hukała, zajmując gałąź drzewa. Wnet szyba pałacyku została wybita! Dwóch rosłych młodzianów wypadło przez nią z dzikim krzykiem. W powietrzu, lecąc w dół, obijali się pięściami. Spłoszyli sowę, gdy uderzyli w pierwszą gałąź. Potem staczali się po kolejnych w szalonym pędzie grawitacyjnym, nadal tłukąc jak bestie zatopione w gniewnym amoku.  
Lelouch tu jednak miał nad wrogiem-przyjacielem przewagę. Obliczył szybko tarcie oraz średnią siłą z jaką uderzą w następną gałąź. Szurnął stopą z odpowiednią prędkością i pod odpowiednim kątem i zahamowało go to! To był świetny myk! Suzaku zaś walnął się o głowę i spadł gałąź niżej. Złapał się jej, lecz krwawił z ucha i ledwo się utrzymywał.  
– Pomocy... – stęknął. – Co ja tu robię?  
Luluha strzała energetyczna przeszyła! Utrata pamięci! Pomyślał. Jeśli walnie się jeszcze mocniej, to straci ją! Może na nowo będziemy przyjaciółmi!  
Ześlizgnął się do niego.  
– Żegnaj. Kuruguri Suzaku.  
Butem zepchnął jego palce z drewnianego drąga.  
Suzaku spadł w lepką ciemność nocy.  
Jego niedbale leżące ciało na trawniku to niknęło w mroku to ukazywało się oczom oprawcy w rozbłyskach światła z pałacowych wnętrz.  
Nie wiedział, że te rozbłyski światła pochodziły z ciemnej kuchni, do której zaglądali goście, spragnieni sznycli. Otwierający i zamykający drzwiczki lodówki. Z których biła właśnie łuna.  
Tak oto Suzaku Kuruguri stracił swe wspomnienia rycerzyka.

Lelouch powoli się budził. Chyba zasnął po obiedzie...  
Chciał się przeciągnąć, ale nie mógł zrobić żadnego ruchu. Mógł się rozejrzeć! Był w jakimś ciemnym, nieznanym mu pomieszczeniu! Ktoś przypiął go pasami do czarnego, kamiennego stołu! Co dziwne... Otaczały go liczne orgiami, niedbale leżące na nim i pływające w sztucznym jeziorku, które ktoś w tym pomieszczeniu zaaranżował. Oby to nie była zemsta Oranża... Pewnie porwał Nanaly!  
Coś syknęło. Podniósł głowę. To drzwi rozsuwały się z sykiem.  
– Nanaly! – krzyknął Luluh.  
Jego siostra wjechała na wózku. Drzwi automatycznie za nią się zatrzasnęły. Sycząc gadzio i mrocznie.  
Sunęła ku niemu po wąskim pomoście na jeziorku. Wreszcie dojechała do stołu, na którym leżał.  
– Witaj, braciszku! Pamiętasz, co mówiłam ci o spełnieniu marzenia?  
– Tak... chyba tak... możemy stąd wyjść? To niedobre miejsce na pogawędkę o marzeniach!  
– Wręcz przeciwnie... – odparła uroczo. – Widzisz te ptaszki, które sama samiutka tworzyłam przez kilka tygodni?  
– Tak widzę...  
– Jest ich dokładnie dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć...  
Lelouch drgnął na stole, starając się wyswobodzić.  
– Brakuje tylko jednego, bracie.  
Coś błysnęło... Lelouch patrzył, cały stężały, jak Nanaly wyciąga zza pleców brutalne, brudne, wielkie nożyce, pokryte zakrzepłą krwią i rdzą.  
– I ty mi tego ptaszka zapewnisz... – słodko wyjaśniła i na próbę zatrzaskała nożyczkami.  
– Nanaly, nie! Nie, co ty chcesz zrobić?! Daj spokój! Skończ z tymi żartami! Nanaly! Słyszysz, koniec żartów?!  
– Moim marzeniem jest zawsze być z tobą, bracie! A ty tak często mnie zostawiasz! Mam nadzieję, że teraz... gdy zrobię tysiąc ptaszków, odechce ci się ze mną zadzierać, to znaczy, zadzierać noska!  
– Nanaly! Jesteś szalona! Nie, nie, przestań... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Król Brytanii miał dziś konferencję, na której miał wyjaśnić swe dość dziwne, nietypowe dekrety, które ostatnio wprowadzał w życie. Po przydługiej, lecz przyjętej z entuzjazmem gadki motywacyjnej, wychwalającej Brytanię, przystąpił do rzeczy.  
– Wielu z was poddaje pewnie wątpliwościom moje ostatnie dekrety. Zwłaszcza gromko te dotyczące awansowania rycerzy na podstawie ich umiejętności rozwiązywania Sudoku! Lecz szum apogeotyczny powstał wokół osoby Leloucha Lamperouge! Któremu to obiecałem tron, jeśli zajmie się pewnym mało ważnym chłopaczkiem – Rollo.  
Kilku obecnych zachichotało. Żarty z Rollo buszowały chyba również i po królewskich salonach.  
– Wiedzcie, moi wielcy poddani, iż król ma wiele uszu i oczu i król wie więcej niż wy! Jednak wyjaśnię, dlaczego wydałem te dekrety! Ponieważ król nigdy się myli! Król zawsze ma rację!


End file.
